


Little Red Riding Crop

by Shagel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Blood Play, Complete, Darkfic, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Fantasy, Obsession, Witch Rey, dragon kylo, fairytale, mentions of cannibalism, true brothers Grimm story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:29:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29178756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shagel/pseuds/Shagel
Summary: He was cursed and wanted a princess to save him. Or not?
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Little Red Riding Crop

He needed a princess.

Any princess, actually. Even the worst one.

Well, because Kylo ate the previous one.

Perhaps there was still some human part somewhere inside him. That weak creature, lost almost all its will, so alone, holding on to the very edge of its imprisoned existence, but the dragon part did not care.

Her bones were thin and brittle, and her blood was intoxicating. So he was eating this princess for several days, rolling her stripped to the bone skull all over the throne room until the meat got rotten.

Well, whatever, she could not break the spell, so why would he waste the meat.

But now her red hair and shiny pieces of the torn dress made him sick, and after disposing the remnants of what had once been a beautiful princess from the Hux clan, Kylo once again wondered why he was so-o-o unlucky.

It was a hereditary curse. That's what the midwives said when they took the baby from the queen. 

Oh, the baby was beautiful - porcelain skin, large dark eyes, almost violet and likely to change color in the next couple of months, and a black curl on his forehead. 

He looked like an angel until he yawned. Everyone gasped, and the queen fainted, right in her bed. 

The newborn prince had a mouthful of sharp teeth that made him resemble a shark. Or a demon. So white and shiny teeth. Razor-sharp.

The prince was always hungry. He didn't want milk, porridge or the most exquisite cuisine that the invited overseas chefs tried to prepare for his highness. 

He loved blood.

On the day of his sixteenth birthday, when Ben of the Skywalker clan was crowned as the future ruler of the kingdom, he ate his own father.

Dragon's hunger made Ben suffer for so many years, but, probably, only in that very moment he realized that he didn't like steamed chicken.  Or freshly skinned rabbits, laid out on silver dishes with cranberry sauce (so that the blood would not stand out so much) with a sprig of rosemary to hide the heavy, sweet smell of death. 

He wanted human flesh. Sweet and juicy.

After his father, he tried to eat his uncle, but only managed to gnaw his hand.

And the kingdom?

And it fell apart. The people fled in fear.

The uncle disappeared, not alone, unfortunately he took away Ben`s mother, Queen Leia, with him. All that time of the royal massacre she was in a hysterical blissout, otherwise she would have died on the spot, after looking at what her beautiful son had become.

And so Ben was left alone. To walk in the forgotten palace, in the empty halls, overgrown with dirt and cobwebs.To read old rotten books, decorated with precious jewels and golden flowers, in the library. And to think.

He needed a witch. He could not stay in this hell for all his life, even if it was his personal kingdom. And then die alone, covered with the same cobweb as his furniture.

Well, he ate the witch too. Because he was hungry.

She already was so ugly - old, bald. Scarced face was disfigured by tortures and a rattling voice, so death would be rather a salvation for her. 

Ah, and so skinny, by the way. Kylo swallowed her in one bite.

But before that he found out that only some princess could save him from this curse. for that he had not to eat her - but fuck. And share the kiss of true love.

Well, let's be honest, Ben was ugly. 

This awkward appearance, partially human, partially dragon, hands covered with golden scales up to the elbows (because the monster inside was getting stronger and tried to take over his body), and a mouth full of razor-sharp teeth - who in this goddamn world would wanna kiss him?

“But remember,” mumbled the witch with her lipless mouth. “Death is coming after you. Red as the blood you drank. And she will not be afraid of you.”

“What death, old hag,” Kylo laughed. “ **I am** the death.”

After that he ate her.

So he needed a princess. Well, it is not so easy to find one, if, according to rumors, the prince turned into a man-eating monster, and all the royal court fled in fear, together with the servants.

Write a letter?

Kylo could have tried, but sharpened claws on his fingers, long and gleaming gold, have broken all the pens. And he could not write with his own claws!

Moreover, whom should he send this invitation, scribbled on a leaky parchment? 

The neighboring lands were mowed down by the plague. Those who lived farther away, whom Ben could not yet kill and devour, were afraid of the monster, more than hell, so they built high walls along the very borders. 

And princesses? Where could he get them?

That redhead one, from the Hux clan, got here by mistake. 

Only the devil knows why she would dare to ride through the woods straight to the cursed castle. Then it turned out that her fancy carriage, shining with red gold, lost one of the wheels, so Hux princess and her servants decided to spend the night here.

Well, she screamed so loud when she saw him. 

Less than a minute. And then she fainted, just like the Queen Mother did before. When the princess fell, she hit her head on some sharp corner, and the air was suddenly flooded with an iron sweet smell, Kylo loved so much...

That's why Kylo ate her. And the servants. And even a horse.

After that he lost all hope.

Kylo's castle was huge. Actually, you could wander for days on the long, winding corridors and passages, up to the roof of the observatory, where icy stars sparkled in the night sky, or down into dusty cellars littered with useless gold, and never use the same way twice. Until the end of time.

Although, when **she** showed up, Kylo noticed her immediately.

Probably because of the cloak.

In front of the central tower, in which he often liked to hide, sat an old labyrinth. Big, dense as the woods around the castle, and prickly. 

With poisonous thorns that could scratch you to death. With deep holes where you could break your legs or neck. With paths so entangled, that you could get lost here forever.

Kylo himself avoided this labyrinth. He remembered that story his nanny (the one who was not afraid of him, but in vain - he also ate her) told him before bed, when he was a child. 

That this labyrinth was built on a cursed treasure. And at night bloody golden chests rise above the ground, like blood drops on a wound, and beckons with its devilish trills. So sad that now there was no one to call.

But that girl walked calmly, shining red from head to toe under the full moon. She was wrapped in a silk cloak, flowing like big scarlet wings behind her back. And decrepit sharp twigs parted before her, hiding their poisonous thorns.

In her hand she held a lantern made of a human skull, and an inhuman fire of red coals burned in eye sockets.

**Red Death**.

That's why Kylo did not come out to meet her, to frighten with fangs and claws and then threaten to tear her apart. He just hid.

She was so beautiful, so young, and her golden skin smelled of jasmine flowers. 

The girl wore her hair braided in an intricate hairstyle - three buns in a row. Long and sharp needle-pins adorned them.

She wore red. Her outfit was very outlandish. Short tunic was red, and her skintight pants were also red. No princess would dare to wear such a thing without dying of shame. 

Red were her long riding leather boots.

The girl took off her cloak and threw it on a dusty table, where no one had been sitting for fifteen years. On top of it she dropped her long leather whip and went to the royal throne. The girl sat there as if everything belonged to her now. The throne, the castle, the whole cursed kingdom. Like she was at home.

She did not know that he was watching her. Kylo decided that he could get to her at night. And tear her thin golden throat, drink fresh blood when the uninvited guest will fall asleep.

The girl moved her eyes from side to side, staring intently, as if she sensed something. Then she smiled.

At night he came to her. Where else could he go. 

At first he watched from above, observing through the hole in the roof, the one that he himself did not fix once, and it was leaking. Now it turned out to be very useful.

She was undressing. The girl was stripping off layers of scarlet silk, peeling them off like an old unnecessary cover and exposing smooth skin that was sparkling with golden glow.

She threw red clothes on the floor, stepped over them, and then sat down by the mirror naked, admiring herself and combing her hair with long needle-pins.

Kylo was mesmerized by the sight of the sharp needle, so close to the golden neck. And the smell of her skin, of her hair, bathed in jasmine water, was so enticing.

But he waited, greedily licking his lips, until the light in the enchanted skull went out. Only then the girl laid down on his bed and wrapped herself in embroidered bedspreads that smelled of him, of a monster, not a human. She hid in them like in a cocoon. Kylo could hear her breath, slow and steady. 

And only then he dared to come closer.

Kylo knew he would start with her thin subtle fingers. He would bite one after another, chew brittle bones like candy cane sticks. And lick them, enjoying the girl's taste. 

Then he would bite her golden neck, thin sun kissed shoulder, these tender breasts. 

He wanted to eat her, to devour, mark her slender body with his kisses and bites. 

Taste her, make the girl his own.

So he lay down on top of her, pressed her into bed and clasped her wrists, goldening in the dark.

She was awake. 

The girl opened her eyes and looked at him:

“I've been waiting for you for so long”, she said.

As if it all was destined to be.

He didn't eat her that night. Rather, it was she, Rey, who ate him. 

Her kisses were strong and sweet, and her lips were tender, and the blood ran down her chin, but Kylo could let himself only lick off the warm drops. Not more, because suddenly he changed his mind and didn't want to harm her.

Rey bent under him, screaming and moaning, scratching his back, and he drove his claws along her bare chest, leaving red stripes that smelled of iron and jasmine.

They rolled on the bed, which had the size of a field, and she wrapped her thin golden arms around his neck, intending to strangle him, but instead just pulling him closer.

And she fucked him until Kylo was exhausted. Then he stretched out on bloody sheets, head on Rey's shoulder, and forgot himself in a short dreamless sleep.

Kylo knew she would run away while he slept. 

She would disappear, leaving behind only a scattering of red spots on the floor. And then he will go and cut his throat with some rusty sword, because he would not want to live like that anymore. Without her.

But when he woke up, Rey was still there. Scratches, bites and bruises adorned her neck like some exquisite necklace. But she didn't care about them, or pain. Instead of it, she was curiously examining Kylo`s hands in dragon scales that rose up to his elbows.

“You didn't kill me,” Kylo muttered sleepily, too exhausted to pounce on her and fuck her again, although he still wanted to.

“No,” Rey shook her head. The rising sun got through torn curtains and now was bathing her silhouette in golden light, transforming her tangled hair into a shining crown over high forehead. “I would never destroy something beautiful like you.”

Her tender fingers caressed golden scales on Kylo's arms. They have grown to his shoulders overnight, because he finally lost control. And let himself be what he always was. A monster. 

“How can I dare?” Rey moved closer to him, until their lips met.

Her kiss was warm, with the taste of iron and sweetness, and very promising.

He had his kingdom, abandoned and endless. He had a wife, his beloved queen, Red Death, in red silk and with a leather whip coiled around her waist.

And the princess?

Kylo didn't need any princesses anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Also I made fantasy necklace, inspired by this story, it`s here, come and see it, there are some Reylo pieces)  
> https://www.etsy.com/listing/918410553/reylo-rey-kylo-ren-necklace-prince-and


End file.
